


Beautiful Night

by xXJackandGabeXx



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dating, Drabble, M/M, Maple Bay Overlook, Trans Male Character, pure fluff, smallmarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJackandGabeXx/pseuds/xXJackandGabeXx
Summary: The hour long drive, punctuated every now and then by the feelings of a bump in the road, or by the skipping of the CD in the player, was mostly uneventful, and after Robert's reassurance that he would not in fact remove his blinfold until their arrival, Damien Bloodmarch settled in for the long haul.Robert takes Damien to his favorite place to masturbate





	Beautiful Night

 

Beautiful Night

 

“I don't understand why it is that you took me out here _blindfolded_ Robert. I cannot really fathom how seeing where it is we are going to go would change my perception of it upon arrival.” Damien protested for the third time, from the passengers side of the truck. The hour long drive, punctuated every now and then by the feelings of a bump in the road, or by the skipping of the CD in the player, was mostly uneventful, and after Robert's reassurance that he would _not_ in fact remove his blindfold until their arrival, Damien Bloodmarch settled in for the long haul.

“You'll see babe. Promise ya it's worth it.” The Brooklyn native closed his eyes briefly and focused more on the drive up the winding road, than the miffed man beside him. For all Damien's protesting and worry, Robert couldn't hear any anger or true desire to stop in his voice, so he continued on. The drive wore on as the mixtape CD played song after song, few of which Damien recognized more than just hearing Robert play them.

The hill inclined a bit, and the road changed from a paved one, to gravel, and then to dirt, before they pulled into a flatter area. The pickup slowed to a stop, before Robert opened his door, and getting out into the night. Damien sighed and reached for his blindfold before Robert grabbed his hands, pulling them away with a cheeky grin, one Damien could not see. “Don't-- Not yet” he responded, before helping the gothic man from the truck to his feet. He walked with him a few feet before he removed the blindfold, gesturing broadly to the scene of the town below them.

“Maple Bay, at it's finest, for ya babe.” he said before flashing him an evil smile. “So fine I come up here to masturbate~” Robert laughed at Damien's scandalized expression, before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lover's face.

“You are absolutely incorrigible Robert Small. You should be ashamed of yourself!” Damien blushed and covered his face, now red, with his hands.

“Aww... Does that mean y'like me, darling?!” Robert kissed Damien on the lips, pulling him tight to his chest with a smile.

Damien sighed, before leaning into the kiss, his lover's smile almost too infectious. “Of course it does, you silly man”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing because my Damien wanted me to write it~ I hope he likes it.


End file.
